hiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
First Era
This is the complete first roleplay. It has been spellchecked and edited to fit the parameters of Wikia. The chapter names are custom. NOTE: The Pokémon battle prior to this roleplay will not be documented. NOTE: Wikia does not support emojis. NOTE: Roleplayers' notes will be shown in Heading 3. Prologue *''Posted by oogaooga'' Just then, someone runs up to oogaooga. It’s a young woman, about 19 or 20. She’s wearing a cool futuristic armor suit over a shiny black body suit. She has a pink bow on her head. She seems to be in a hurry. Girl: oogaooga! Permission to speak? oogaooga: oogaooga would first like to know what you’re doing here! :? How did you even get here? Girl: Unimportant! We need you back at the Garden, quickly! oogaooga: oogaooga would at least like to know why. :| Girl: There’s a malfunction with the MCS! We need you back there, fast! oogaooga: oogaooga will go back to try to fix the problem then. ;) *turns to Goon* Can you handle this situation without me? Goon: Uhh… sure? Who’s- oogaooga: oogaooga’s general, Aeith. :) Lead the way, Aeith. oogaooga leaves the battle with Aeith. Goon and Silence (in unison): …What just happened? Papaya: oogaooga seems to have some more stuff on his side after all! Strange. He never really struck me as the heavy warfare kind of person. Goon: Yeah, me neither. Silence: Well, it doesn’t matter. Either way, you’re going to get- A ray of light screams down from the sky, slammimg into the center of the battlefield. A huge explosion of light blows everyone away. Goon: *cough!cough!* What was that? Papaya: *cough* Friendly fire? Goon: Maybe oogaooga was aiming for Silence. Papaya: Or maybe- Hey, what’s that? Goon: Wha- Oh. That. Goon and Papaya look down into the crater. At the bottom of the pit is a shape familiar to Goon. Goon: *sigh* Great. Just great. Papaya: What is it? Goon: It’s a Keyhole. We’ve got a Kingdom Hearts fan. Papaya: So? Goon: That may be the one thing that can’t be beaten. Jump to next segment Goon I don’t like Keyholes… oogaooga oogaooga likes Keyholes. :D They help bring light and seal darkness. That’s good! :mrgreen: oogaooga's Invitation *''Posted by oogaooga'' Goon and Papaya stand on the edge of the crater, looking down at the Keyhole. Goon: …I didn’t think this place would have a Keyhole. Papaya: Why? Goon: Cause I don’t even know where this battlefield is. :P Papaya: Oh. Okay. Just then, a small aircraft aproaches Goon and Papaya. It has no visible weapons. It has oogaooga’s insignia on it — 3 circles in a triangle over a cresent with the inside facing up (a simplified ice cream sundae). In the cockpit is a small organism by which Goon knows the name of. Goon: It’s a Moogle. Papaya: A what? Goon: A Moogle! Moogle: That’s right, kupo! oogaooga sent me to give you a message, kupo. More of an invitation, actually. Would you like to see it? Goon: Uhh… sure? Moogle: Good choice, kupo! The Moogle opens the cockpit and hands Goon a letter. It has a wax stamp on it with oogaooga’s insignia. Moogle: See ya later, kupo! Goon: Sure… The Moogle flies into the sky and out of sight. Goon opens the envelope. --- Goon and Papaya-'' ''Just to clarify, since I’m not talking but writing, I don’t need to use oogaooga at the beginning of every sentence. Now then, allow me to enlighten you. I always wanted to look like a threatless guy since I didn’t want to start a fight with anyone, but it seems that people are trying to hurt me anyways. I don’t know why or how their reasoning makes sense, but that doesn’t really matter anymore. People are attacking me, so I’m just preparing for the worst. As you have guessed from Aeith’s “disruption” during our battle out there, I’m actually part of a large project(don’t worry, it’s not Organization XIII) dedicated to making peace all around. It’s called Project: Star Heart. To fill you in more about this project and my goals, I’d like you guys to come to our facility in a secret area. Since we have to keep the location secret, we’ll have a Moogle Escort pick you up. Just mark the “Yes” box at the bottom. If not, just mark the “No” box. It’s completely your choice, but I’d just like you guys to hear me out in my desperate position to still be a friend to everyone. Your friend and ally, oogaooga :D --- Papaya: Should we go? Goon: Why not? Let’s go! :D Jump to next segment Goon But it could be a trap set by Silence… oogaooga oogaooga doesn’t understand. Why would it be a trap if 1- we’re against each other and 2- if oogaooga sent it? Goon *Goon marks the Yes box* The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Posted by oogaooga Goon marks the "Yes" box, and about 13 minutes later, a transport Gummi Ship followed by a small escort of Teeny Ships flies down. From a distance, it looks like a big fish. Goon waits to get a closer look. The Gummi Ship lands while the Teeny Ships secure the airspace. It turns out that the Gummi Ship was meant to look like a whale, but in a more Gummi-like form (more blockish and not as detailed or accurately depicted). It is a little smaller than a normal Blue Whale. Gummi turrets dot the top and bottom of the vessel. On the front is a bubble cockpit. Piloting the Gummi Ship are Moogles with aviator helmets. On the side is a large engraving of the name “Monstro”. Goon gets on board, but Papaya waits behind. Goon: Aren’t you coming? Papaya: I’m not so sure. Papaya is kind of afraid of whales. Maybe next time. Goon: Okay then. See you later. The Gummi’s boarding hatch closes and the Gummi Ship flies off, followed by its escort. Inside the Gummi Ship are about three dozen Moogles armed with RCILs. They all wear green camoflage combat gear. There is one Moogle with a red camoflage suit instead and a yellow balloon. Goon: Strange… I thought Moogles had red balloons. The Gummi Ship jumps into Warp Drive once out of the atmosphere. After a few minutes of travelling in Warp Space, the jump ends, landing them at a familiar world. The Gummi Ship flies down with its escort into the atmosphere. They pass over the plazas and buildings until they reach a large castle with many pipes, small and huge, climbing up the sides of the building. Gears and elevators move up and down, left and right, and around and around. Goon: Umm, excuse me? Moogle: What’s up, kupo? Goon: Is this what I think it is? Moogle: It is, kupo! But we’re taking the secret way, kupo. Goon: Umm… So? Moogle: Don’t take it personally, kupo, but we have to make you wear a blindfold. Goon: Why? Moogle: Cause, kupo. Even though this is supposed to be completely secretive right now, Silence can still tell what’s going on (since you know, it’s a post, kupo.) Goon: Oh. Okay, then. Sure. Moogle: Okay, kupo! *ties a blindfold around Goon’s head* Just hang tight for a few more seconds, kupo! Goon hears the Moogle take an item off of his utility belt. A button clicks and static is heard. It’s a small field radio. Moogle (on radio): Okay, Pilot! Take us down, kupo! Pilot (over radio): Copy that, kupo. Over and out, kupo. Goon: Remind me why you guys use the word “kupo” a lot. Moogle: “Why not?”, is the question, kupo! It’s a heck of a lot of fun, kupo! Why do you think oogaooga starts all of his sentences with “oogaooga”, kupo? Goon: Uhh… Moogle: Exactly, kupo! … Moogle:' Okay, kupo! We’re here! *unties Goon’s blindfold* Follow me, kupo! Goon: Okay then. Goon follows the Moogle out of the Gummi Ship. They walk out onto the metal floors. They’ve landed in a huge room with impossibly high ceilings and an impossibly long length. On the vast walls are strange contraptions that Goon can’t make out the purpose of. Moogles and other civilians are bustling about, busy to get things done. Goon sees a flight of stairs to an elevator, leading up to a command center raised very high in the air. Great flashes of light emerge from it. Moogle: Welcome to the Heartless Manufactory, kupo! Goon: Are there any Heartless? Moogle: No, no, kupo! We made sure that something like that would never happen again! Goon: Okay then. That’s good. The Moogle turns over to look at a familiar figure in the distance of the huge space. Moogle: Hey, Aeith! Come over here, kupo! Aeith turns around from what she was doing and runs over to Goon and the Moogle. Aeith: Hello there. Nice to see you again, Frank. Goon: Frank? Frank: What else would I be named, kupo? “Moogle?” Goon: Umm… Aren’t all the Moogles named “Moogle?” Frank: No way, kupo! Look- hey Stanley! Hector! The Moogles named Stanley and Hector turn to Frank. Stanley: Hey, kupo! Hector: Who’s the kid, kupo? Frank: His name is… Uhh, what’s your name again? Aeith: Goon, Frank. Frank: Oh, right! Thanks, kupo! Anyways, Aeith’s going to take care of you now, kupo! See you around! Goon: Wait! Frank: What is it, kupo? Goon: Am I ever gonna see you again? Frank: Of course, kupo! I’m one of oogaooga’s top dogs, kupo! Goon: Okay, then. See you later, Frank! Frank: See you later, kupo! Frank leaves Goon and Aeith.' Aeith: Now then, let’s take you to oogaooga. Follow me, please. Goon follows Aeith. The two go up the stairs and into the elevator. There’s a bright white light emitting from the cieling and floor. Goon shields his eyes from the shining, but Aeith stands up straight with her hands behind her back as if it’s nothing. The two exit the elevator onto a short walkway. At the end is the command center that Goon saw before, but it’s actually a computer room. By the window is a long panel of keyboards, colorful buttons, screens, displays, and sockets. On the back wall away from the window is a large red light surrounded by many glowing cirlces and computerized mechanisms. On the other side of the room is another walkway. Aeith walks through the computer room and onto the second walkway. After the walkway, Aeith brings Goon into another room, but with a completely different theme. It’s more like a study, with bookshelves, journals, boards, experiments, specimens, ingredients, objects, tinker-toys, and a strange globe like object. None other than oogaooga is sitting at the desk in the center, working on a chemical of some sort. Aeith: Umm… Sir? oogaooga: oogaooga gives you permission to enter. ;) Hey Goon. What’s up? How do you like the place so far? Goon: Umm… It’s pretty cool. Why here? oogaooga: oogaooga figured that this world was the most strategically defendable. :| It’s practically a super fortress. How was the flight? Goon: Umm, good. oogaooga: oogaooga is glad to hear that. :D Anyways, I think it’s time to tell you about the project. Goon: Project: Star Heart? oogaooga: oogaooga was just kidding about that. :P That’s a goofy name. It’s actually called Project: Kingdom. What else would it be called? Goon: Uhh… oogaooga: oogaooga has made his point. But now then, we run the project in two places: here, the place that we call “The Factory”, and on the other side of Hollow Bastion, known as “The Wall”. Here at the factory, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee from KHII helps with manufacturing weapons, items, armors, accesories, and all of that other cool stuff. As you may remember in KHII in the Marketplace, there are all of those items. Well, now we’ve expanded those and improoved business there. Goon: Why? oogaooga: oogaooga would like to make sure that everyone can be safe, thus bringing feelings of comfort and happiness to the residents of the Radiant Garden. :) Goon: Wait wait wait. Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden? Which one is it? oogaooga: oogaooga will explain. :arrow: The town parts of this world is the Radiant Garden and the castle parts of this world is Hollow Bastion. Understand? Goon: Yeah, I get it now. oogaooga: oogaooga will now conitnue. :arrow: oogaooga and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee have cleared out the Heartless and Nobodies in this world, but more darkness is yet to be found. oogaooga is afraid that he means Silence. Aeith: Umm, sir? Permission to speak freely? oogaooga: oogaooga denies that. :mad: … LOL! Just kidding! :lol: Go ahead, Aeith. Aeith: Umm, we have record of Silence saying that he only fights for good. Does that make sense if you say that he’s a force of darkness? oogaooga: oogaooga has two answers to that. :arrow: 1) If Silence intends on trying to hurt the people that are trying to help, then yes, he is acting in the name of evil. :| 2) His name is Silent Shadow. That practically spells the name “Bad Guy”. :lol: Aeith: Okay then. I understand. oogaooga: oogaooga is glad to hear that. :D Now then, oogaooga would like to ask Goon a question. Goon: What? oogaooga: oogaooga would like to know if Goon would like to be a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee to help stop Silent Shadow. Goon: Umm… (put answer here) Jump to next segment Goon But oogaooga, the thing is, I haven’t played Kingdom Hearts in YEARS (I got rid of my PS2 a long time ago and replaced it with Nintendo stuff). Sorry. :( So what you may know now, I may not remember… But we can still continue, nonetheless. And yes, I will be a part of your Restoration Committee. oogaooga oogaooga is fine if Goon doesn’t remember anything. ;) He will fill Goon in and help him out at those parts. Eye of Horus *''Posted by Silent Shadow'' __BEGIN TRANSMISSION___ Silent Shadow, in full power armor, kneels on one leg in a room filled with darkness and blue flames. A sphere resembling a blue star floats in the center of room, pulsing as it speaks in a benevolent human voice. ???????: The one known as oogaooga is not a threat to the Abyss Republic, peace, benevolence, nor Trans Dimensional Space. Silent Shadow: He is not even the smallest of threats. ???????: Then no more action need be taken against him. Silent Shadow: The first intervention was only a display of power. I may have gone a bit too far. ???????: Perhaps, but possibly not as well. See what the future holds. If his armed forces prove to be promoting war, then carry out an intervention. If they seek only peace, expect a committee to be appointed for negotiations. This incident may be remembered as but a simple mistake. See that it does. Silent Shadow: As you wish, *wolf’s howl*. The hexagonal room’s light levels return to normal and the blue flames die down. After a flash of light, Silent Shadow’s power armor has been removed, revealing civilian clothes, and he now has a strange object clipped to his blue jeans. He walks toward the door, and it opens quietly. He steps out onto the bridge of a warship, and he can see the stars stretched and going by fast. The SCS Eye of Horus is traveling faster than the speed of light. He sits on a chair, and looks at every station, and checks the readouts. On course for Sector 03457, Universe H72334-#93437. __TRANSMISSION TERMINATED___ Jump to next segment Goon Silence Leo Yarrix… YOU ↓ ARE ↓ A ↓ FOOL Silent Shadow Wrong universe, genius. Goon Flattery will get you nowhere. (Should you prove to be hostile to our success, the Restoration Committee will wipe you off the map. You are currently exhibiting hostile-like approaches, therefore you are a fool for doing so.) Sea-Salt Ice Cream *''Posted by oogaooga'' *Goon accepts* oogaooga: oogaooga is so glad to hear that. :D Now then, first things first. Aeith: What’s that? oogaooga: oogaooga would like to make sure that he doesn’t accidentally get in a fight like that one time when Goon called my Kirby an abomination. :? Goon: Sorry about that misunderstanding, by the way. oogaooga: oogaooga forgives Goon. ;) But now then- Aeith. Aeith straightens her posture. oogaooga: oogaooga would like you to take the G.S. Carpet to Agrabah. :| Keep an eye out for Silence or any trace of the Abyss Republic. If you do run into them, raise the peace flag and tell them that oogaooga would like to talk to Silence and his major. If Silence’s ship is named Eye of Horus, it’s got to mean that he’s stationed somewhere close to a desert. Goon: Wait, how did you know the name of the ship Silence is on? oogaooga: oogaooga asked Gepetto to invent some Gummi Scouts that didn’t need to be piloted. ;) We spotted the warship once and looked up the name and manufacturer. Goon: Wow! Kingdom Hearts is awesome! I never would have though someone like yourself would have done this much with the game! oogaooga: oogaooga is proud of himself as well. :D Double time, Aeith. Aeith: Yes sir. Aeith salutes and runs out of the study. Goon: So… oogaooga: …Want some sea-salt ice cream? :? Goon: Sea-salt ice cream? oogaooga: oogaooga’s favorite! :D It’s the yummy ice cream that everyone ate in KHII. Goon: Sure! oogaooga pulls out a box of sea-salt ice creams. He takes one out for Goon and himself. oogaooga: oogaooga likes it because it’s salty… *lick* *smacks lips*… but sweet! :mrgreen: Go on, try it! Goon: Okay! *lick* *smacks lips* Mmm! That is good! *lick* *smacks lips* *licklicklick* *smacks lips* oogaooga: oogaooga advises you to watch out for- :idea: Goon: BRAIN FREEZE!!! ACK!!! oogaooga: oogaooga tried to tell you not to eat it too fast. :lol: Silly Goon. :P *lick* Jump to next segment Goon Knowing Silence, he’s probably going to be causing some problems soon… oogaooga oogaooga hopes not. :( He hasn’t even finished his sea-salt ice cream yet. … *lick* :lol: Goon Y’know, sea salt only increases your thirst for water. But you liek (yes, liek, as in Mudkipz) ice cream, so I’ll leave you be. But there is work that needs to be done, such as the elimination of Organization XIII. oogaooga oogaooga does liek sea-salt ice cream! :D And Organization XIII is looooooooooooooong gone, remember? Sora defeated Xemnas with Riku. And he was the last of them. Silent Shadow The SCS Eye of Horus is a starship in the assault class with infinite range. It’s designed as a cruiser warship and carrier fusion. It sails the stars of the universe, but its size allows it to travel in an atmosphere as well. The ship is not in a desert, nor originated from one, the name is just a reference to a somewhat famous Egyptian deity. Ordinarily, we’d just take whatever power armor and combat mechs we need anywhere via Distortion, but this op needs more firepower and some more versatility. Goon “Dare to intervene, Silence, and your skull will be my mug, your spine will be my golf club, your fingers will be my toothpicks, your arms/legs will be my baseball bats, your stomach will be my shopping bag, your “entrails” will be my jump rope, your lungs will be my balloons, and your hide will be my carpet.” -Goon on a Monday What we at the RC are doing is very important, and strictly forbidden to anyone whose name is initialed SS, SLY, or D. You are to stay…away…from…the Restoration Committee and all of its allies, neighbors, and sponsors. We are warning you now so there may be no bloodshed (you would undoubtably lose anyways). Understand? oogaooga oogaooga doesn’t really care, Silence. :P Do you even know where Agrabah is on your map? oogaooga isn’t so sure that Goon has to be that… “assertive”. :| It’s not like he’s wanting to start a war… right? And the RC… I like that. :D But be careful Goon- we’re a peaceful organization, remember? Threatening isn’t really going to help my good buddy. Silent Shadow A. I’m nowhere near your planet. B. I’m nowhere near you universe. C. You are not a threat. D. You are not the target. E. I am not even slightly scared by your 21st century tech. Goon (But I want to baaaatttlllleeee.) Silent Shadow Pick a fight with someone else than. Goon No. Silent Shadow You used to practically beg me to not attack you, and now, when I don’t have even the smallest of reasons, you want an actual act of aggression? Too bad, tick off someone else. Goon Your choice. A grave one at that. Now you’ll never know who I really am! :twisted: Silent Shadow Like I actually care. NOT! Goon Like I said, that’s your choice. (Now your fate is sealed, and I have checked with Anubis at least 4 times.) Soon oogaooga will know…but only if he plays his cards right… oogaooga oogaooga has… 0 idea of what both of you are talking about. :lol: But hey- it’s your problem. oogaooga didn’t even know he had cards. :lol: So he’s not even sure how to play them right. But he’ll do his best. ;) oogaooga doesn’t really believe all of Silence’s A,B,C,D stuff. :? How can you know that Agrabah isn’t close by if you don’t know where it is? But about the E thing… oogaooga believes that he should tell you something. :arrow: You know how they say that light is the strongest force of all? Well, that’s cause it is. There was this quote from the main character (Sora) near the end of the first game that was something like this: The heart may be weak And sometimes, it may even give in. But now I’ve learned that deep down There’s a light that never goes out! oogaooga thinks that’s right, at least. :P But yeah, what he said. :lol: Silent Shadow Maybe you’ll understand if it’s like this: I am nowhere near your planet, nor your universe. You do not represent a significant threat to us or peace, nor are you the target. And I am not impressed by your technology. I know where Agrabah is, I just don’t have a reason to go there. oogaooga oogaooga is kind of bored now… :P He agrees with Goon. But there’s no enemies to fight. We need someone to fight!!! :mad: oogaooga would like to ask Silent Shadow some questions just to varify. :arrow: 1. Where’s Agrabah on the world map? 2. Where is your world on the world map? 3. Where’s the Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion on the world map? 4. Are these 3 worlds close or far in comparison? oogaooga know’s that he’s not a threat. :P He’s trying to get rid of threats and pain. But the problem is that oogaooga doesn’t know what to think of Silent Shadow. You seem like you don’t want to fight, but it’s normally just your natural instinct to start a fight and win (or try, at least). oogaooga knows that the RC isn’t a target. :| Why would someone target it? oogaooga isn’t impressed with the technology, either… :? He’s AMAZED WITH IT!!! :lol: And you know that oogaooga has barely shown any of the RC’s technology so far, right? Silent Shadow Who needs a world map when you have maps of the universe or star charts? Or even better than that: a Navigational Computer with all that data to process. Goon @oogaooga’s “questionairre”: 1. Agrabah is located in the Middle Eastern area, 35 miles north of Pakistan. 2. Silence lives in a house inside a giant bubble inside Trans-Dimensional space. 3. Yes. 4. So far, it is mind-busting. Silent Shadow It’s not a giant bubble, it’s an artificial planet. Goon Bubble, planet, whatever you humans call a spherical object. oogaooga oogaooga keeps on trying to tell you this Silence! :mad: The World Map IS the map of the universe! It’s where everything is located! Artificial planet or not, it still has a connection to the other worlds. That’s the rule for every planet. oogaooga will reveal the answers to the questions he knows. :arrow: 1. Agrabah is located in the dead center of the world map in KHI. In KHII, Agrabah is located in between Port Royal and the Pride Lands, being the alternate route to Halloween Town (which is also in between Port Roayl and the Pride Lands, making a “circuit” of worlds). 2. Being a being of the darkness (not as in power, but since you’re literally called the Abyss Council), oogaooga would say that your world occupies the most vacant space (but is closest to Agrabah) and hasn’t had it’s walls destroyed by the Heartless. Instead of being broken down by the Heartless, oogaooga has reason to believe that your world’s walls are being overrun by Heartless. Maybe that’s why your world doesn’t show up on our World Map at the moment. See? Perfect reasoning. 3. Hollow Bastion is located in between Neverland and The End of the World in KHI. In KHII, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden is located in between Twighlight Town, Disney Castle, and Beast’s Castle/The Land of Dragons. 4. In comparrison, Agrabah and Silence’s worlds are very close together according to oogaooga’s hypothesis. Agrabah and Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden are pretty far away from each other. Thus, Silence’s world is in between Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden and Agrabah. oogaooga has made his point. ;) He hopes that Silence understands his logic. Silent Shadow My planet is not in your universe, and not in “normal space”. It is inside Trans Dimensional Space, a unique universe that is basically a hub for the universe. Only way to get inside of TD Space is through the Infinite Abyss Chasm, a region of infinite size filled with incredibly lethal radiation, capable of destroying planets and stars. Most of us in TD Space have never had encounters with this “Heartless” of yours, but we know of them, and could easily massacre them. The city on the planet I live on is quite well protected, and doesn’t have physical walls. Instead for defense, it has a TD Barrier generator system, which creates a force field that protects against energy, ethereal, chemical, and physical attacks, along with keeping our enemies out. My planet is just one of millions inside TD Space, a region that can’t be entered by anything less than a Reality Torch, or similar technology, which is why it doesn’t appear on your map; You haven’t found it. I am not a member of the Abyss Council. I am a Shadow, a genetically modified human supersoldier. I am the Commander of the 4 Shadows. I am the Shadow of Destruction. We are the most elite special forces team of the Abyss Army, while the Abyss Council is more like an advisory council. oogaooga *sigh* oogaooga really hates to have to tutor Silence like this. :( All worlds are connected in a special way. You can’t deny this truth. Each world has it’s own walls that may hide those connections though. Most likely, the walls of your world are still up. oogaooga has no idea why though. :? The Heartless would have broken them down by now. That’s why he has reason to believe that this “Trans Dimmesnional Space” of yours is pure darkness. You may be sitting on Kingdom Hearts for all we know. oogaooga only has one question to “counter” Silence’s explanation of how to enter his region. :idea: Can you see stars? If stars could see, could those stars see other stars? And if those stars could see, could those stars see stars? And so on. oogaooga forgot. :P And he really doesn’t pay attention to/care for those conditions. Silent Shadow @oogaooga The Heartless we found are no threat to us, so knock it off about them already. We have no contact with them, but we have studied them, and can easily kill them with existing technology. TD Space is not darkness, it is a hub with portals inside to connect all universes. However, due to incursions and wars spreading across universes, many of these portals have been closed. Forever. Our planets are not connected at all. Yours is a planet that developed naturally, ours is a matrix of materials over which the artificial planet is built. Our worlds are not shrouded in darkness; far from that. Since we can alter gravity along with the orbits of massive celestial bodies (planets, stars, whatever) we can easily place our TD Matrices within the ideal range of TD Orbs, the habitable zones for life. TD Orbs are similar in function to stars in “normal space”, but give off several kinds of radiation, which can all be harvested for energy generation. Also, TD Orbs do not go nova, and when they do “die” they simply collapse, contract, and return to full size, essentially being reborn. This process takes around a week. TD Space has its own unique laws of physics, separate from your universe. Goon My planet is located SOMEWHERE on that map… It’s a Living Planet capable of telepathic speech and creating fine elements for my species to use. My planet is also capable of something no other planet can do. It focuses its “energy, matter, force, whatever” into a small ball, which grows into a humanoid shape. Since he is now in that form, he can talk to everyone. My Head Quarters (known in English as the Goonstag) is stationed on the north pole of my planet. Our army that is stationed on my planet, which is known as Exlus Goonius, carries hyperadvanced tech that would make your mother proud. The army is known as Goonion (shortened term of Goon Union). We tried to build a Gummi Ship, but the sonic thrusters and trans-core keep imploding on our engineers. :( Goon And Silence, Dark Space is far scarier and lethal than that. Silent Shadow Dark Space scarier and more lethal than the Infinite Abyss Chasm? Doubt it. Goon Dark Space is located outside The Verse (universe of Zeptoverses, the Big Bubble). It extends forever (quite literally, it has no finite point). Dark Space is comprised of highly lethal Dark Matter, Dark Energy, Dark Fluid, and Dark Ether. The Dark “Stuff” you know inside the Verse (Scientists say it comprises of 95% of the Verse, HA! Funny.) is in far less lethal quantities, so far less that you don’t even feel it. But travel to Dark Space, you’ll surely get vaporized in the extreme hotfrost it emits. If you don’t immediately vaporize, you will suffer a long, gruesome death as the Dark Matter crushes you, the Dark Fluid drowns you, the Dark Energy scalds you, and the Dark Ether breaks your mind. And the darkness is well-known for pulling you away from the Verse and into the infinite. A life time of pure agony awaits… Only Elder Gods can survive more than 10 seconds in Dark Space. 10 cm^3 of Dark Space>All of the Abyss Chasm radiation combined. Still doubt it, Silence? Silent Shadow Meh. The radiation inside the Chasm is unstable, and capable of affecting any kind of lifeform. Besides, Distortions warp the fabric of space time, so it’s not that big of a deal. Goon But the thing is…the radiation of Dark Space is so intense that it literally DESTROYS the frequencies of Distortions, no matter what they’re made of. There is no way to teleport or rip your way into or out of Dark Space. You gotta take the long way – Light Speed travel (or just warp to the very edge of the Verse). And the thing that makes Dark Space scary, is the fact that the radiation inside is stable (Meaning you cannot just nuke Dark Space and expect it to asplode, it will just rebuild itself.) If ANYTHING touches it, it either dies, dematerializes, asplodes, implodes, vaporizes, or lives (only few can survive). Ever see stable radiation do that? Oh, and guess what? Light sources = null inside this dark void. Basically, Dark Space is pretty much TD Space on very heavy steroids. So Meh to you too. oogaooga oogaooga is getting really P-O’d with Silence’s incolence (no offense). :mad: Have you ever even taken the time to study Kingdom Hearts? Time to correct you. :D ———————————————— 1. Heartless are always a threat. Because there aren’t just one type of Heartless. There are bigger kinds, each in infinite numbers. Darkness is endless. But the thing is, there are lights in the world that shine deep down in that darkness. And they never go out. 2. You can’t study Heartless. There’s nothing about them to study. They’re just… well, darkness. Period. 3. Heartless can only be killed with weapons that pertain light. For example, a Keyblade. None of that TD crap’s going to kill them. 4. Portals can’t be closed. They can only be disturbed. But a link never breaks between the worlds. Why? Because these links are made by gaps in between the light in the worlds. And like oogaooga said, you can’t get rid of light or darkness completely. 5. Even if your world isn’t connected to ours, then how come you can get out of your universe? If there are no links, then you can’t move in between worlds. 6. It doesn’t matter if your world is artificial. As long as there’s light, you have a connection to other worlds. 7. If you’re not connected to any other worlds, then why are there Heartless? If there are Heartless, then that means that those walls of yours would have been broken down already. 8. You don’t seem to get it. oogaooga isn’t talking about light and darkness literally. He’s talking about the hearts of the inhabitants on the worlds! Everyone has some light and darkness in their hearts. You have some, Goon has some, even oogaooga has some! You can’t deny that. Science isn’t the point in this case. ——————————————— oogaooga is so annoyed that he has to keep on teaching you this! :mad: It’s that simple! Not everything is scientific. You’re so shrouded in logic that you seem to forget what makes you feel like what. But anyways, BACK TO THE STORY!!! :D Aeith Bites the Dust *''Posted by oogaooga'' Aeith (over radio): _-_-_-Sir?-_-_-_-_ oogaooga: oogaooga is glad to hear from you Aeith. :D State your status. Aeith: _-Well, we_-_-da got_-_st, Sir.-_ oogaooga: oogaooga needs you to repeat. :| What’s wrong with your radio? Aeith: _-I’m-_-_-so sur_-_-t’s goin_-_-_-_ oogaooga: oogaooga to Aeith! :( What’s going on over there?!?! Aeith: _-I-_-ink-_-_-_-unde_-atta_-!-_-_ *BEEEEEEEEEEP.* oogaooga: OOGAOOGA TO CARPET! :mad: DO YOU READ?!?! Computerized Female Voice: G.S. CARPET‘S COMMUNICATIONS ARE OFFLINE. Goon: Uhh… That’s not good, right? oogaooga: oogaooga doesn’t think so. :( He can’t tell whether it’s Silence or Heartless or Nobodies or whatever! Goon: Should we go check it out? oogaooga: … oogaooga will go. :mad: You and Frank are in temporary command of the RC. DON’T CAUSE TROUBLE. oogaooga will make sure that Frank watches over you. Goon: Wait, oogaooga? oogaooga: oogaooga is listening. :| Goon: Do you even know where they are? And how are you going to get there in time? oogaooga: oogaooga’s custom Gummi Ship keeps record of all Gummi Ships and Teeny Ships. ;) It tracks them and records their coordinates. And Red is the fastest Gummi Ship in all of Gummi Ship history. Goon: Really? oogaooga: oogaooga promises. :D Want to see it? Goon: Sure! oogaooga: oogaooga will get it prepped! ;) oogaooga goes out to the computer room that Goon saw before. Goon and oogaooga look outside the window until they spot a Moogle with a white balloon and black skin/fur/whatever covers a Moogle ( :P ). The Moogle has a monkey wrench in his hand and is waving it back and forth while giving directions to other RC volunteers. oogaooga: oogaooga’s flight mechanic is over there. :P DIEGO! The Moogle turns up to the window and waves his monkey wrench in greeting. Diego (shouting): HEY, KUPO! WHAT’S UP, KUPO?! oogaooga (shouting): OOGAOOGA NEEDS YOU UP HERE, DOUBLE TIME! :mad: Diego (shouting): OKAY, KUPO! COMING UP, KUPO! Diego runs up the stairs to the elevator. After a few seconds, the elevator light dings. Diego comes into the computer room. Diego: What do you need, kupo? oogaooga: oogaooga needs you to prep Red for a flight to Agrabah. :) Diego: No problemo, kupo! Diego salutes with his monkey wrench, goes back to the elevator, returns to his post, and starts shouting orders to the volunteers to get oogaooga’s Gummi Ship prepared. RC members press buttons, pull levers, open hatches, and turn cranks. The floor starts to open up to a HUGE circular elevator. Up the elevator comes the Gummi Ship known as Red, but due to the smoke coming from other tasks being handled, he can’t see the Gummi Ship clearly. oogaooga: oogaooga’s going now. :| Is Goon coming or not? Goon: Uhh, sure. oogaooga: oogaooga’s ready when you are. :D Jump to next segment Red *''Posted by oogaooga'' oogaooga and Goon take the elevator down and go down the stairs. They approach Red, which is now visible because the smoke has cleared. Goon’s jaw drops in awe. ''Red is about the size of a Pelican from the Halo series. It’s body is a black hexagonal prism with a point at both ends. Two red serpents made of pipes coil around the body, each with their mouths open wide on either side of the front. Inside the mouths are red Firagas. The cockpit is a Solid Helm version. On the back of Red are two white Booster rockets. There’s also a Screw Propeller above them. Red‘s wings are practically a whole bunch of Wing Gummis mashed together. Like Darkballs (enemies from KHI), “veiny” black matter grows along the wings, binding the wings together like a coat of tape with some holes in it. On the wings are two purple Blizzards on the tops and bottoms for each wing. '''Goon:' … Whoa… oogaooga: oogaooga’s Gummi Ship based around darkness. :D It’s fast, but dangerous to use. But danger is oogaooga’s middle name. :P Goon: … Whoa… oogaooga: oogaooga agrees. ;) Whoa indeed. Well, take care of the place for me! Goon: Okay. oogaooga: oogaooga has high expectations for you, Frank! :D Frank: Thanks, kupo! oogaooga: oogaooga’s off! :mad: Ready to launch! Red launches off into the air and out of the hangar. The thrusters leave behind indigo exhaust streaks in the air. '''Frank:' That’s one heck of a Gummi Ship, kupo! Goon (Goon gets bored and throws a kicka*s party at Radiant Garden) (Sephiroth and Maleficentwhoever the witch's name was appear and crash the party) (All the villians from KHI and II appear Org. XII and attempt a takeover of Radiant Garden, causing Heartless and Nobodies to appear) This is a plot for the next part. oogaooga oogaooga understands. ;) *wink* *wink* Heartless! *''Posted by oogaooga'' As oogaooga is blasting past the worlds, he gets an incoming radio transimission from Radiant Garden. oogaooga: oogaooga to Radiant Garden. :| Hearing you loud and clear. Goon: Hey, oogaooga! What’s up? oogaooga: oogaooga’s going to Agrabah, remember? :? Goon: Oh right! That’s why you left me in charge! Well anyways, we kinda… have a teeny problem back here. oogaooga: oogaooga doesn’t want to hear this, but he guesses that he has to. :( What happened? Goon: Umm… We’re under attack by all of the bad guys from KHI and II except for Organization XIII. oogaooga: oogaooga’s getting really annoyed now. :mad: Tell Frank to call for Zero. He’ll know what oogaooga means. Goon: Okay then. Thanks and see you later! Goon gets off the radio and turns to Frank, currently sniping some Heartless from the computer room with an RCIL. Goon (shouting): FRANK!!! Frank (shouting): WHAT, KUPO?!?! Goon (shouting): OOGAOOGA SAID TO GET SOMEONE NAMED ZERO!!! Frank (shouting): WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT, KUPO?!?! *bam, headshot* Frank presses a button on the computer system and speaks into a loudspeaker. Frank (into loudspeaker): ZERO, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HANGAR IMMEDIATELY, KUPO. Goon: Who is Zero anyways? Frank: You’ll see, kupo! But I’m not sure if he’ll get here in time, kupo. Goon: Then I guess it’s up to us for now! We need to see what we can use here to fight back! Goon looks around the computer room but finds nothing. He looks out into the hangar and sees some AG (Anti-Gummi) turrets mounted on the ceiling. Goon: Hmm… Countdown to Zero *''Posted by Goon'' BROADCAST_RECIEVED: (A dark and musty place) A person sits at a large desk and surveys the dozens of computer screens before him. Each screen portrays each of his targets. He looks at the screen depicting a small, round, pink creature eating a watermelon. Guy: Hmm, this could be a problem. Another guy steps into the room with a cup of coffee. Other guy: What is it, Mr. L? Mr. L: This creature…he emanates a power…that could threaten our plans. What do you think we should do, Mr. M? Mr. M: I say we call him. Mr. L: Do you think calling him is a good idea? Mr. M replies by picking up a nearby phone and dialing a number. (At a house) A man wearing a brown, tattered cloak and a cowboy hat sits at a desk, writing down information. ???: THE PHONE IS RINGING FOR YOU YOU BETTER COME GET IT NOW PLEASE HURRY IT COULD BE IMPORTANT The man at the desk speaks with a deep Texan drawl. His eyes are hidden beneath the shadow of his hat, but his face clearly portrays curiosity. ????: And who might it be? ???: THE MR. BROS WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU RIGHT NOW IT COULD BE AN EMERGENCY PLEASE ANSWER THE PHONE ????: Relax Tsutsos, I will get that there phone. He grabs the phone and answers. ????: This is the Duke. What do you want? Mr. M: Hello, Duke, this is Mr. M. We are calling in an emergency, sir. It appears that we have found a creature whose power level exceeds NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND. The Duke: Hm. And what might its name be then? Mr. M: Scanners return the name Kirby. The Duke: I will kill this Kirby. Slowly and painfully, yes. Mr. M: Thank you sir. They hang up. The Duke presses a few buttons on his desk, and a screen appears from the ceiling. On the screen appears a face. Customer Service: Why hello Duke. What can I do for you today? The Duke: I need a monster to clobber dat der Kirbeh. Customer Service: Of course. We here at Holy Nightmare will get you a Demon Beast right away. Now, how will you pay: cash, or cash? The Duke: I’ll pay you by adding another day to your life. Customer Service: You got it. One Demon Beast, coming up. A large machine emerges from the floor and begins to crackle with energy. The energy grows and grows and grows until the room is enveloped in a bright light. The screen returns to the ceiling as the light settles down. A rounded figure can be seen on the machine, its eyes closed. The Duke: This Demon Beast can easily wipe Kirby off the map! Well done, Holy Nightmare Co.! The Duke issues his orders, and the Demon Beast flies out of the window in his search for Kirby. The Monster Machine lowers back into the ground. Tsutsos: ARE YOU SURE THAT WAS A WISE CHOICE DUKE I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THIS I MEAN IT COULD PROBABLY END BADLY FOR US COME ON THINK OF THE- The Duke: Please shut your yap. (Radiant Garden) (Hollow Bastion) Goon and allies are fighting off the enemies, awaiting Zero’s arrival. Goon sits down to take a quick break and notices Kirby sitting right next to him, gobbling a watermelon. Goon: Uh, Kirby, are you even FIGHTING with us? The creature ignores him and continues smashing chunks of melon into its mouth. Goon: Er…okay… He stands up, unsheaths a plasma blade, and returns to battle. But then, a bright light appears in the sky… BROADCAST_ENDED